mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a racing game for the Nintendo Wii made by Nintendo released in April of 2008. This title introduced so much to the series, including Bikes, Wheelies, a huge roster of new characters, and a whole lot more! Features of Mario Kart Wii also include Online play using the Wi-fi, the Wii Wheel, and more! Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its predecessor, Mario Kart DS on the DS. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also including sixteen classic tracks. The biggest change from others in the series is that Bikes have been added to the mix. Each weight class has six karts and six bikes. Karts are heavier and can push bikes off-road while bikes can get a few extra Speed Boosts (via Wheelies) and a better turbo boost., but are slower. Battle Mode has changed significantly from others in the series in that the player can no longer have a full fledged free-for-all and instead the players work on teams. This controversial change is also points-based and the Bob-omb and Shine Sprite battles were cut and replaced by coin runners. There are two other racing modes: Online, where you race with up to 11 other players (or 10, if you invited a Guest to play) and the Tournament Mode. Every month there are two tournaments created by Nintendo, where you must do all kinds of things: beat a boss, complete a course quickly with lots of Golden Mushrooms and much more. You can access the current Tournament via the Mario Kart Channel option in the Main Menu. Also, Tricks can be done for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from Mario Kart 64. Racers, Vehicles and Weight Classes List of Characters *Light: Baby Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones. *Medium: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong. *Heavy: Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Rosalina, Dry Bowser, Funky Kong, King Boo. *Antagonists Crabs, Goombas, Chain Chomps, Bowser, Blooper, Wario, Waluigi, Koopa Troopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Dry Bowser, Thwomp, Lakitu, Bullet Bill. You can also play with your Miis: To get the Mii (Outfit A), beat the 100cc Special Cup. To get the Mii (Outfit B), you must unlock all the Expert Staff Ghosts. Their Weight Class depends on their Weight/Height in the Mii Channel. List of Vehicles Bikes *Small Bikes: Standard Bike S, Magikruiser, Quacker, Jet Bubble, Bit Bike, Bullet Bike. *Medium Bikes: Standard Bike M, Sugarscoot, Sneakster, Dolphin Dasher, Zip Zip, Mach Bike. *Large Bikes: Standard Bike L, Wario Bike, Shooting Star, Flame Runner, Spear, Phantom. Karts *Small Karts: Standard Kart S, Mini Beast, Tiny Titan, Blue Falcon, Cheep Charger, Booster Seat. *Medium Karts: Standard Kart M, Sprinter, Daytripper, Wild Wing, Super Blooper, Classic Dragster. *Large Karts: Standard Kart L, Offroader, Flame Flyer, Jetsetter, Honeycoupe, Piranha Prowler. Characters *Mario *King Boo* *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong* *Yoshi *Koopa Troopa *Princess Peach *Toad *Bowser *Bowser Jr.* *Toadette* *Wario *Waluigi *Baby Peach *Birdo* *Baby Daisy* *Daisy* *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Rosalina* *Funky Kong* *Dry Bones* *Dry Bowser* * means unlockable. Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana *Triple Banana *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Spiny Shell *Bob-omb *Blooper *Thunderbolt *Thunder Cloud *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Star *Bullet Bill *POW Block Tracks Here are all the Cups in the games, as well as some of the battle courses. Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mushroom Gorge *Toad's Factory Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Coconut Mall *DK Summit *Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup *Daisy Circuit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Grumble Volcano Special Cup *Dry Dry Ruins *Moonview Highway *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Peach Beach (GCN) *Yoshi Falls (DS) *SNES Ghost Valley 2 *N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup *N64 Sherbet Land *GBA Shy Guy Beach *DS Delfino Square *GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup *DS Desert Hills *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GCN Mario Circuit Lightning Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 3 *Peach Gardens (DS) *GCN DK Mountain *N64 Bowser's Castle Battle Courses *Block Plaza *Delfino Pier *Funky Stadium *Chain Chomp Wheel *Thwomp Desert *SNES Battle Course 4 *GBA Battle Course 3 *N64 Skyscraper *GCN Cookie Land *DS Twilight House Gallery Mario_Kart_Wii_Platinum_Soundtrack.png|Cover of the Platinum Soundtrack. Mario_Kart_Wii_Wiki_Logo.png|The Logo of Mario Kart Wii. Yoshi_and_King_Boo_(Mario_Raceway).png|Yoshi throwing a Green Shell at King Boo at the entrance to the Pipe tunnel. External Links * The Mario Kart Wii Website * Mario Kart Wii Custom Wiki * Mario Kart Wii World Records * http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_Wii Galaxy arena Category:Nintendo Category:Games